


An After Dinner Tryst.

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Cowgirl, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/F, Futanari, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Mating Press, Titplay, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: In a modern day AU, Krista and Ymir attend a normal university and have fallen for each other. Krista however is hiding a big secret from Krista and the usual antics ensue.A commission piece.
Relationships: Ymir Fritz & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	An After Dinner Tryst.

“Oh it was the happiest moment of my life, the day we met!” Krista laid in her dorm bed, gushing about her girlfriend whom she had a date with tonight. Her roommate Bailey lay in the bottom bunk, flipping through a magazine.

“Well why don’t you tell me how you met instead of just being real vague about it.”   
  
“Oh.. sorry. Well it was my first day of University and on that day I was just all over the place. The campus is a big place and I kept getting lost. By the time I’d realized where my first class was I only had like fifteen minutes to get there. So here I am sprinting towards my class, not paying attention to anything and suddenly WHAM!.” Krista smacked her fist into her palm. “Next thing I knew I was on the ground dazed and my nose was bleeding.”   
  
“Not a perfect way to start the day. What did you run into a brick wall or something?”   
  
“If you consider Ymir’s abs to be as solid as one yeah.” Krista replied, leading Bailey to ask. “Wait, you ran into her? And she wasn’t mad?” 

“Well sort of kinda, let me get to that. Anyways, so I open my eyes and there’s this massive woman towering over me. She looked like she was about to tell me off for running into her like that but I think she was a little enamored with me from the start so she settled for a modest but stern warning not to do it again. I apologized and she then asked me if I wanted to hang out afterwards to show me around and stuff. Obviously I said yes and that was the beginning of our friendship.

“Really? You’re telling me she fell for you first?”   
  
“Why is that so surprising? I’m…. desirable, you could even say I’m a babe.” Krista said jokingly.

“Listen sister, you're cute i’ll give you that. But like you scored with the University’s trackstar after you smashed into her body like a fly trying to get out of a window. You should be telling me how you got laughed out of the building, not that you are the hottest item on campus.”   
  
“Pshh. I wouldn’t say that. People must have better things to do than discuss our relationship status.”   
  
“Everyone does dude. You talk to anyone remotely related to the track team or your fellow nurses and they will say how envious they are..”   
  
“Jeez are they really that insecure? I never really thought we had a perfect relationship. We’d never really had too many problems but I guess they wouldn’t know that… Anyway, I assume you want to hear the rest of the story.”   
  
“Yeah come on spill the tea sis. Which one of you asked the other out?”   
  
“That would be Ymir. We had been friends for about six months when it happened, we’d already heard the rumors that we were a couple and the both of us would blush and wave it off.”   
  
“The Ymir? Blushing? Embarrassed?”   
  
“Bailey, be quiet you’re interrupting the story. Anyway, we had dinner and were taking a walk in the park when suddenly Ymir stopped me and her face was all red. I asked her if she was having an allergic reaction to the seafood we’d just eaten and I was gonna call an ambulance when she then blurted out that she liked me since the day she met me and I couldn’t say anything else but that I loved her too. But there’s just one problem.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Well in the three months since then things have taken a turn for the passionate…. Alot of kissing and touching y’know?”   
  
“I knew you’d get to that part of the story, pussy slayer. So you've been giving her the business? Taking her to pound town?”   
  
“No. I always stop us before we get to that point. She doesn’t know.”   
  
“Wait! You didn’t tell her? Are you crazy? You can’t just hide that from her!”   
  
“Well what if she breaks up with me because I’m not a real girl? What if the penis is too big of a turn off?”   
  
“A bigger question is how the hell are you, dealing with it? Your dick must be ready to fucking explode.”   
  
“Well I’m dealing with it in my own way.”   
  
“It’s getting harder to hold back isn’t it?”   
  
“A little.”   
  
“Krista, at this dinner you're going to. You have to fuck Ymir and I mean like bang the crap of her you hear me? Futas like us can’t go that long getting blue balled, you're a medical student. You know what can happen.”   
  
“I’m not going to lose control and I’ll figure it out. Promise.” Krista then hopped off the top bunk and turned to face her roommate. “Are you gonna help me find a good outfit? And nothing too form fitting.”   
  
“I gotcha. I’ll make you nice and fuckable for tonight.” Bailey winked and got off the bed, much to Krista’s annoyance.

  
  


/-/

*knock knock*

_ Oh that must be Krista.  _ Ymir thought as she placed the last bit of silverware down on the dinner table. Luckily she’d just prepped the table in the nick of time. The athlete bolted from the kitchen to her front door and opened it. Krista stood there waiting patiently with her hands placed down in her waist. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair had been pulled back into a bun. A stark contrast to Ymir whose brown hair looked wild as ever and was only wearing a black tank top and workout shorts that highlighted her immaculate body.

“Oh shit, Krista. You actually dressed nice tonight. If I knew you were gonna go this far, I would have made myself a little more presentable.”   
  
Krista giggled and shot her a sly smile, she definitely liked what she saw on display. Those massive DD cups crammed into that small black top, her rippling muscles glistening in the porch light. “It’s fine. I don’t mind the casual look. I think I should have asked what kind of dinner we were having. Can I come in?”

“Sure thing. Just don’t let the door hit you on the ass.” Ymir turned and went to take her seat at the dinner table while Krista closed the door and took her shoes off. She took a seat at the table as well and her eyes lit up at seeing the deliciously brown roast that Ymir had made for her.

“This looks really good, you outdid yourself.”   
  
“Thanks, I know cooking is usually your thing but I figured I’d give it a try. Bit of trial and error but I’m glad you like it.” Ymir started to dig into her food and Krista did the same.   
  
“So mmm, what did you have planned after this? You don’t just cook a girl a good meal and not expect something afterwards.” Krista said coyly.

“Mmph!” Ymir nearly choked on her roast at her suggestion. “Well I was just planning on us watching some movies or something but if you had other ideas…”

“I definitely do.” She licked her lips and began suggestively swirling her tongue around the piece of meat on her fork. “I see something even more delicious sitting across from me, you’re gonna make a nice dessert.”   
  


“Oh am I?”   
  
“Mhmm, that’s not a problem is it? I don’t want to rush if you-”   
  
“No we can get right to it, it just always surprises me how much of a horny slut you are. You’re supposed to be the little innocent med student and I’m the big burly athlete whose supposed to be all into the sex.” Ymir started to laugh at her own joke. It was true though, ever since they met Krista couldn’t keep her hands off of her; she was insatiable to an extreme degree even though they had never gone all the way. It was incredibly weird to Ymir that Krista wasn’t roaring to do some below the belt stuff but jumped at the bit to start kissing and touching. No girl she’d been with was like that, unless Krista wasn’t actually a girl...

“Sorry I just can’t help myself around you.” Krista placed a hand to her crotch and pressed down hard. “You just awaken something within me.”   
  
“How about we finish this food up and we can take this into the living room? You can tell me all about how I make you feel.”   
  
“That’s a deal.” Krista said, starting to eat her food quicker.

/-/

After the pair had finished eating, things quickly began to heat up. Ymir had picked up the much smaller blonde and brought her over to the couch where she proceeded to mount the tiny girl. The two made out passionately while their hands moved frantically up and down their bodies. Krista kept Ymir pulled in tight while squeezing the alpha woman’s bountiful buttock while Ymir pinched her little nipples. Drool dripped from their lips as their kissing became more wild and unhinged, tongues swirling and lips being sucked on intently.

_ Oh my goodness, Ymiiiiiir.  _ Krista thought as she mindless stuck out her tongue for her lover to suckle on.  _ We need to stop this before she notices how hard I am down there but I don’t want to. _ Krista was fully overwhelmed with the burning lust that she tried every day to keep at bay, a biological yearning that sent her loins into overdrive whenever she was with Ymir. The larger woman began to slip her hands down to Krista’s crotch which she normally would have stopped but she was a little preoccupied at the moment. Ymir hand crept slowly down her soft belly and was expecting to find a wet pussy at the end of its journey to grab but instead she found something long and hard throbbing in her panties. Ymir’s eyes shot open and her lips released their hold on Krista’s. She blinked twice and saw Krista’s face sour with guilt.

“Krista… are you?”   
  
“I’m not a boy! If that’s what you’re thinking, I’m a Futanari okay? Th...that’s why I can’t control my lust when I’m around you, I don’t have any other outlet for it. It’s always getting hard and I have to spend so much time dealing with it and trying to relief myself and and and I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you would think I wasn’t a real girl but I still have a vagina if you just want to play with that and and-” Krista was beginning to mumble and cry, quickly descending into incoherency until Ymir hugged her and brought her up from the couch and into her arms.”   
  
“Shhhhh. Shhh. It’s okay, just calm down. I’m not mad at you.” Ymir planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered to her in an attempt to calm her down. “I don’t care about what’s down below, you big dumb idiot.”

Krista laughed a little and Ymir continued, “Some things are starting to make sense now and I get why you wanted to hide it but you need to be open with me. This is how a relationship works right? Come on you're the smart one.” Ymir ruffled Krista’s hair and it seemed to calm her down. 

“Th-thanks for understanding Ymir. I… don’t really know what to s- EEP!” She gasped as Ymir started rubbing the palm of her hand furiously against her panty bulge. Krista could feel her cock reacting quickly, filling with blood and engorging to it’s full size. 

“However, you’ve been a real bad girl Krista in hiding this. We should make up for all the time you’ve been hiding this from me… “ She leaned in for another kiss and Krista was too shocked to resist her and as their lips mashed together again, Krista found herself getting lost in the moment and the next thing Krista she felt was the feeling of being slam dunked on to Krista’s bed with a resounding *POMF*! Krista stood at the edge of the bed and pulled off her tank top. Her bountiful melons sprung free in all their glory, topped with a set of big tan areolas with little brown nips. She dove on to the bed, like a shark going in for its prey, setting her sights at what was between Krista’s thighs. Ymir flipped up Krista’s dress to reveal her pristine white lace panties. She slid her hands up her thighs until she reached her crotch, eliciting a shiver from the smaller blonde. Ymir grabbed Krista’s cock through her panties, feeling her throbbing in her hands. She stuck out her tongue and began to furiously lick at the confined cock meat. Her wet tongue dampening the fabric as licked up and down her turgid length massaging the balls tucked underneath

“Please no… stop..” Krista moaned, the teasing was absolutely unbearable. She had gone without proper stimulation for so long and feeling of Krista’s wet mouth now pulled at her cockflesh and sucking it through the fabric was driving her mad. She tried in vain to push Ymir away, but she tightened her hold. Her hot breath was causing her cock to spasm and shoot upwards, her panties trying their best to keep it under wraps. For Ymir, this teasing was the perfect punishment for hiding this from her, she knew it was driving Krista mad but she wouldn’t give the real blowjob she desired until the last minute. She knew to start getting a move on when suddenly Krista squealed and she heard a Splurching noise from the tip of the shaft she was nibbling on. A large wet stain began trickling down Krista’s underwear as she uncontrollably erupted Pre-cum into her underwear. The pearly white substance came in thick sticky gobs that seeped through the fabric with every pulse fo her heartbeat. A curious Ymir, lapped up some of the substance as her lover’s undergarments began to become saturated with the substance. It was sweet and also a little salty.

  
“Really Krista? Cumming already? We haven’t even gotten started.” Ymir said, ripping her panties clear of her waist with one swift motion, her cock standing straight towards the ceiling, it’s shaft glistening in precum and her head still leaking it.

“This is just my pre-cum , I haven’t cum yet I swear.”   
  
“Good enough for me.” Ymir took a second to admire the growth protruding from Krista’s crotch. Her slightly pink tinged cock was more than sizable, clocking in at eight inches and was as smooth as a baby’s bottom. Ymir hungrily attacked her cock again, drinking up the spurting pre-cum until it was all gone. She then opened her mouth wide and rammed that cock into her mouth, all the way down her tight gullet as well. Her lips locking in a vacuum seal around her girthy fuckmeat.

“God, your mouth feels so good” Krista mewled, starting to pump her throat with light ministrations of her hips, making Ymir gag and gurgle while drool trickled down onto Krista’s balls. Ymir was thoroughly enjoying sucking her girlfriend's cock, for her it was more a lustful perversion rather than a want to please.

Krista was only getting redder by the minute as the pleasure built up in her body, she had her eyes shut tight and was thrashing about as she threw her cock further into Ymir’s throat. Her growing lust demanded that Ymir speed up so she reached down and grasped her hair and pounded her face with faster and harder thrusts. 

  
*Gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck* The once proud Ymir spluttered pathetically on her dong, her hands to her sides holding her steady. Ymir was forced to withstand the onslaught without risking hurting Krista. Her slim neck deformed around her lurching prick, bulging in and out at a rapid pace while her tits pressed into the bed beneath her.

Krista couldn’t hold back and began to moan and growl with pleasure, clearly at her limit. The crashing, clenching bliss of Ymir’s gullet wrapped around her prick was making Krista arch her back and curl her toes, trying desperately to resist an explosive climax. But it was hopeless; she felt too good, and she was far too horny to not bust inside Krista so she did, unleashing bolt after thick, creamy bolt of spunk down her gullet. 

*Splrrrrch!* Ymirl tensed up when she felt Krista’s cock fatten in her throat, blowing a giant load, one shot after another, washing her insides until her belly was stuffed with cum. Ymir loopy looking eyes started to focus once the spasming cock inside of her throat and begun to die down. She pulled her lips from the slime slickened girl meat and spit what was still sticking in her oral cavity back on to her cock,her hand massaging the saliva cum mixed into the pores of her shaft. “So delicious…” Ymir said breathing heavily.

“Ymir…” Krista said getting up, she too was still pretty rattled from the orgasm that had torn through her body. Her cock was beginning to soften having spent its load and she placed a hand on Ymir’s shoulder before kissing her once more, tasting herself in Ymir’s mouth.

“Fuck me, Krista. Fuck me like you love me.” Ymir demanded and Krista gave in. Ymir let her push down on the bed, the tiny girl scampering on top of her, her head only coming up to Ymir’s tits. She began kissing and suckling on her breasts while Ymir and her both hurried to remove her shorts.

“Ahhh.” Krista breathed haughtily as her pink cock head brushed against her love’s wet lips. “I’ve been wanting this for so looooong.” Her voice wavered as she smooshed and clapped Ymir’s tits together, watching them wiggle and bounce.

  
Ymir, unable to wait any longer, gave her ass a resounding SMACK and pushed her cheek downwards causing her to slip inside. Both of them squealed at the sensation. For Krista, it was the feeling of Penis being in such a strange alien environment, Ymir’s pussy was surprisingly tight and those warm moist walls were a completely different texture than her needy throat. Ymir on the other hand, had never really stuck anything larger than fingers inside her; nothing could compare to the throbbing length of Krista’s penis burrowing inside of her.

*Plap… Plap….Plap!” Krista began to thrust in and out of her, Ymir’s wet snatch felt bottomless as Ymir guided her up and down. Her little but dwarfed by the massive woman she is currently plowing with all her might. She hugged her torso tightly so she could fuck to her hearts content, feeling her cock squirting out more pre-cum inside Ymir, lubing up her already wet pussy for easier access.

“Ymir! Are.. ugh.. You.. eh.. On birth control? Ha. ha.. Ha.. I need to know so I can-. Guuuh!”   
  
Ymir quickly put her legs up and crossed them behind Krista’s back, keeping her locked in place with all her might. “No pulling out for you, keep going!” She grunted as she pushed Krista deeper inside her, leaving Krista no choice but to continue to fuck her until she’d hit completion. 

She kept going despite the crushing pressure of Krista’s legs determined to finish but suddenly felt Ymir’s tight walls squeeze her cock more than they had before as well as a sudden feeling of fluid gushing down her shaft and spilling out on the bed beneath her. Ymir howled, making Krista realize she had made her cum and she too was just at that point, Ymir’s clenching pussy milking her to orgasm.

“Ymir I’m cumming!” Krista screamed into her sweaty abs and Ymir responded by pressing her tightly against her body while Krista felt her balls clench together and her cock spasm, releasing several jets of hot cum inside her lover's womb. It was a euphoric feeling for Ymir, feeling that warmth inside her babymaker. She knew it was a safe day for her, nobody was going to make her their breeding bitch unless she wanted them to.

She held Krista there for a bit until she felt the spasms stop and released her. Krista pulled out and fell to the bed, tired but not out of the game just yet and Ymir was still raring to play. Ymir climbed on top of the spent Krista, grabbing her cock and sliding it back in. 

  
  


“I just can’t get enough of your cock, baby!” Ymir cried as she bounced on Krista’s cock, riding her fast and hard. Krista could hardly handle the pleasurable assault; it sent her overstimulated sense into the heavens and scream in bliss, holding Ymir’s thighs for dear life as the busty runner went up and down on her massive dick. *Schlop, clop, clop, thwap!* The lewd, wet sound of flesh on flesh rang throughout the bedroom. Ymir was shockingly powerful, and possessed masterful core control, squeezing Krista’s enormity inside her with deft ripples of her pelvic muscles. Each time that broad, fist-like cockhead punched into her depths, Ymir went cross-eyed in bliss, her teeth clenching tighter and tighter together until she hit another massive, shuddering orgasm. “Hnngk--!” She twitched and clenched madly around Krista’s cock, grinding her hips in slow circles, grasping her friend’s big tits and mauling them in a tight, squishing grip. “Fucking…hhuah…”

“Y-You giving up?” Krista mocked, feeling she had to push back in some way – but then Ymir’s eyes snapped to hers, and narrowed in a challenging smirk.

“Is that what you think?” asked Ymir, before pitching forwards and slamming her hands down next to Krista’s head. Krista knew she’d fucked up; Ymir started to RAM her hips up and down, clapping her own asscheeks with the ferocious force of her thrusts, swallowing Krista’s monstercock in her tight, delicious pussy without a single hint of mercy. The ripples of impact went all the way through Ymir’s body, making her tits clap in together and her thighs wobble gorgeously. Ymir dominated Krista with ease, making the poor, helpless futa cry out in higher and higher pitches. Krista reached once again for Ymir’s swinging titties, playing with them as while helpless before Ymir’s might, pinned beneath her and made to act as her pleasure-toy, as nothing but a rock-hard dildo! “What about now?” Ymir purred, biting Krista’s neck before kissing her roughly, tonguing her mouth so she couldn’t respond. “Mmnh…”

Krista was about to blow. She kept seizing up and settling, her muscles so exhausted they didn’t know what to do. The burning pressure in her cock was stopped only by Ymir’s squeezing pelvic muscles, not letting her cum until the moment she chose. When those walls suddenly relaxed, Krista squealed into her lover’s mouth and exploded inside her, blasting jet after jet of hot, white spunk directly into her womb! Ymir held herself down, grinding on Krista’s pelvis, groaning and humming as her insides were flooded to the brim…and then beyond. Ymir’s taut tummy expanded around Krista’s load, rounding out until she looked several months pregnant, just from her cream filling! She panted for precious air, her massive udders squished out on Krista’s chest, engulfing her friend’s own big boobs. When Krista finally stopped cumming, Ymir rested on top of her, not letting a single inch of that massive dick escape her cunt’s crushing grip.

The two, thoroughly spent, decided to stop for the night. Falling asleep in each other's arms and telling one another that they loved them.


End file.
